


Start Christmas with a blast

by xNamikaze



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Kim Jonghyun, Christmas, Cute Ending, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jongyu, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Top Lee Jinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze/pseuds/xNamikaze
Summary: Jonghyun returns from Blue Night on Christmas Eve to keep his Hyung company before they go home to their family.Will tonight be the night that he could finally call Jinki his lover and start Christmas with a blast?





	Start Christmas with a blast

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language!
> 
> Posted this on Aff before Christmas, decided to post it here too.  
> This is my first attempt at writing Jongyu & smutt, enjoy!

                                                                                     

 

 Jonghyun was happy when he arrived at the dorms around 3 AM. The employers at blue night wanted to celebrate before everyone went home for Christmas, meaning Jonghyun could rest and celebrate with his family and friends without any schedules in the way. If he remembered correctly, the other members were already home with their families, except for one person who still had a schedule tomorrow.  
  
  
Jonghyun punched in the code, pushed the door open and strutted down the dark hall. He carefully balanced the wine his boss had gifted him while at the same time kicking off his shoes. The living room seemed to be dark from the spot he was standing and the silence confirmed that the other person must be somewhere else in the dorm.  
  
  
The smaller male sighed and walked past the living room and kitchen straight to the bedrooms. He passed the room he was sharing with Taemin, he did the same with Key and Minho's room, leaving one bedroom in his eyesight. Fixing his hair with his free hand, Jonghyun knocked on the door and listened for any movement behind the dark brown wood. The soft murmur of Jinki's voice made him open the door slowly and look into the room and the figure on the king-sized bed.  
  
  
Jinki looked up from the book he was reading, a smile appeared on his lips at the sight of the blonde vocalist. ''Hey Jjong, I thought you went straight home after blue night?'' Jonghyun shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room, ''I wanted too but then I thought about keeping you company until you go home too,'' he said softly and felt oddly shy under Jinki's fond gaze. Jonghyun often caught the leader looking at him fondly when Jinki thought he wasn't looking.  
  
  
There were times when SHINee was performing and the leader would touch him in such a way that left the lead vocalist wondering if it was still fanservice. Like the times where Jinki would hug him from behind or hold his hips while leaning his chin on his shoulder to see what was happening at an event, it left him shuddering and awake for days.  
  
  
''Sounds nice.'' Jinki brought his thoughts back down to earth, he blinked at the sight of Jinki's raised eyebrow, ''Would you consider joining me or are you going to stand there forever?'' Jinki teased, causing Jonghyun to huff and pout while making his way over. He put the bag down on the bed and smiled at the questioning glint in Jinki's eyes, ''I brought us something to enjoy the night...'' Jonghyun trailed off and wrapped his fingers around the object in the bag, carefully he lifted the bottle of wine and handed it over to Jinki who was gazing at it in surprise.  
  
  
''Pinot Noir: Bouchard Aine & Fils,'' Jinki murmured the French words with difficulty, ''It looks and sounds delicious.'' Jinki grinned while Jonghyun grabbed the wine back out of his hands and jerked at the cork, of course, it didn't budge at the first try, making Jinki laugh and Jonghyun scowl,  
his second attempt caused him to almost fall off the bed with the force of it.  
  
  
''Shut up,'' He muttered at a grinning Jinki. Jonghyun immediately lifted the bottle to his lips and took two big gulps from it before handing the bottle over. Jonghyun licked his lips, It tasted like bright cherry fruits, sweet spice and a hint of oak, it wasn't that bad and by the way,  
Jinki was gulping it down too, he probably thought it wasn't that bad either.

  
''Its delicious,'' Jinki murmured and licked his lips, Jonghyun swallowed and couldn't look away from the tongue running over red lips, shiny from the wine. He stared as Jinki took another sip, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed the wine.  
  
  
''Yeah it is...'' Jonghyun said softly and stole the bottle back before his leader could drink the whole thing. He took a few gulps and already felt a slight buzz in his head, it wasn't like he hadn't drunk at Blue Night. ''Thanks for staying with me Jjongie.'' Jinki murmured from a lot closer, causing Jonghyun to snap his head up and blink in surprise when he saw that Jinki had shuffled closer on the bed towards him.  
  
  
''Wow careful there,'' Jinki chuckled and snatched the wine away, Jonghyun didn't even notice he almost tipped the opening of the bottle towards the ground. Jinki grinned and took another swing from the bottle, Jonghyun stared again, he couldn't help himself, he didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous with Jinki so close, was it because he hoped something was finally going to happen between the two? It would be a nice Christmas present, Jonghyun thought. Gosh, he sounded corny.  
  
  
While he had a corny moment himself, he didn't notice Jinki staring at him and licking his lips. He often found himself staring at the vocalist, he couldn't help but be interested in the male with the puppy eyes, short but muscular frame and a voice that was one of a kind. He had hopes of being more to the man, more than a friend, fellow band member, leader or even brother. Maybe tonight was the night everything was going to change. The thought only made him lick his lips and smirk.  
  
  
They passed the bottle back a forth until it was empty and they both were pretty tipsy, Jonghyun more so then Jinki because it always took the leader longer to get drunk thanks to his high tolerance. Jinki placed the bottle on the ground next to the nightstand while Jonghyun was struggling out of his jacket. '' It's sooo warm in here,'' He whined and managed to jerk an arm out of the sleeve and pouted when his other arm got stuck. Jinki chuckled at the sight and moved forward.  
  
  
''Come here and let me help,'' he reached out and grabbed the jacket with one hand and Jonghyun's arm with the other. Jonghyun in his haste jerked his arm out of the sleeve and toppled forward into Jinki's chest. The tipsy male giggled and placed his hands on Jinki's shoulders to pull himself up.  
  
  
''I'm s-sorry Hyung,'' Jonghyun uttered and gazed into the leaders' eyes but froze at the heat he found in them. He swallowed when he realized how close their faces were, Jinki's warm breath puffed on his face, his eyes traveled from the heated dark brown eyes, down his smooth nose and soft looking cheeks to the red lips that were haunting his many dreams often.  
  
  
''Are you alright Jonghyun?'' Jinki's lips moved and Jonghyun shivered when another puff of warmth hit him. He snapped his gaze back to those dark brown orbs and blushed at his own actions, Jinki probably thought he was a weird drunk. ''S-sorry Hyung...'' Jonghyun mumbled and tried to pull himself away, Jinki, however, had something else in mind.  
  
  
Strong arms wrapped themselves around the smaller males waist, Jonghyun shivered and looked back at Jinki in confusion. ''H-hyung,?'' he questioned confused, Jinki grinned and pulled one hand away to cup a blushing cheek. ''No need to be sorry Jjongie,'' Jinki murmured, his voice sounding husky and low. Jonghyun blushed and felt a hot rush of pleasure go through his body, he didn't know it was the sound of Jinki's voice that did it or the wine was finally getting to him.  
  
  
Jinki grinned and reached forward to brush his lips lightly against Jonghyun's. The small whimper it caused, send a curious jolt through his system. He realized then that this is his first time kissing Jonghyun after watching him for so long. He couldn't help himself and capture Jonghyun's lower lip between his own, lightly sucking and enjoying the softness and taste of them.  
  
  
He felt Jonghyun's hands slide over his shoulder and wrap around his neck. Jinki slowly released the now swollen ambushed lip and watched with lust filled eyes how the smaller males eyelids fluttered open, now dark, slightly hooded and heated too. ''Fuck,'' Jinki breathed and swooped down to capture his lips again, hungrier this time. Jonghyun gasped at the onslaught of lips on his but moaned when Jinki grabbed the opportunity to explore his mouth with a hot, wet tongue.  
  
  
Jonghyun was so caught off guard by the sudden turn of events but then again, he had hoped something like this would happen tonight. The sudden hands groping at his hips with fingertips slipping under the hem of his shirt made him shiver and press himself closer to the male, almost sliding in his lap.  
  
  
He moaned and without being aware of his actions, started to move his hips, rubbing his growing cock into Jinki's ''F-fuck...Jonghyun,'' Jinki mumbled against his lips and grabbed his hips tightly. ''H-Hyung...'' Jonghyun whined and gasped as Jinki pressed searing kisses to his jaw and neck. His hand scrambling to push Jinki's shirt up, needing skin contact as fast as possible.  
  
  
Jinki pulled away and helped him to remove his shirt, Jonghyun's eyes lit up at the sight of a tanned torso and surprisingly muscular body. Jinki was never shirtless on stage in front of the fans and barely walked around like that in the dorms so it was a pleasant surprise. Jonghyun feasted on the sight and licked his swollen lips.  
  
  
''Like what you see Jjongie?'' Jinki smirked and grabbed the smaller males shirt to help him out of it. This time it was Jinki's turn to stare, sure he has seen his shirtless form on stage countless times, with Internet War, Dang Dang Dang and many more but seeing it now so close in front of him, tanned, muscular made his cock throb and his eyes filled with desire.  
  
  
''Yess,'' Jinki purred and planted wet hot kisses all along his collarbone and the mole on the middle of his chest. He placed a hand on the small of Jonghyun's back while moving further down when his mouth got to his nipple, he sexily ran his tongue around it before licking it. ''Ugnn,'' Jonghyun gasped, arching his back, scrambling to slide his hands in Jinki's hair and tugging at it. Jinki groaned and moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same attention and making the smaller male crazy with feelings. He bucked his hips, directing Jinkis attention from his nipples to the bulge in his jeans.  
  
  
Jinki licked his lips and slid a hand down from Jonghyun's hips to the bulge and palmed it, squeezing softly. ''Hyung d-don't tease,'' Jonghyun moaned and pressed his hips into his hands. Jinki chuckled and shook his head in amusement, ''Someone is impatient,'' he husked and ignored the glare directed at him in favor of helping the smaller male remove his jeans and boxers at the same time, leaving him naked in Jinki's lap.  
  
  
Jinki leaned back and groaned at the sight, his eyes scanned over blond sweaty hair, lust filled big brown eyes, ambushed red lips, a long elegant tanned neck, broad chest with two deliciously looking brown, slightly red nipples, his abs toned but what really caught his attention, was the slender, gorgeous and rosy cock that was curled up on his abs. ''Jinki,'' Jonghyun whispered softly.  
  
  
Jinki looked up and smiled gently when he saw the blush on Jonghyun cheeks and the shy biting of his lips. ''You're gorgeous,'' he murmured breathlessly, causing Jonghyun to squirm and move in to crash his lips on Jinki's. Moaning into his mouth and sucking on Jinki's lips, the look of lust and sound of his voice turning Jonghyun on to a point of no return.  
  
  
After kissing each other and helping Jinki remove the last piece of his clothing, they had moved further up the bed so Jinki could lean against the headboard with Jonghyun in his lap.  
  
  
Their hips rubbed against each other while they kissed, Jinki cautiously moved his hand down to circle his hand around the other males cock. The contact had the other whimper and moan while Jinki slowly moved his hand up and down the hard shaft, he circled his thumb around the head and pumped Jonghyun's cock more confidently when Jinki heard delicious noises come from the smaller male in his lap.  
  
  
Jinki pulled away from the kiss and moved to lick and kiss Jonghyun's jaw before burying his face in Jonghyun's neck and ambush the untouched skin there, sucking hickeys in the tanned skin. Jonghyun closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip, clutching Jinki's shoulders as his back arched and he trusted into the hot hand around his dick.  
  
  
''Uuuuhh,'' he moaned when with a few pumps, precum spewed from the slit. Jinki smirked and used the precum to slide his hand easily up and down. ''Hyung..'' Jonghyun whined and squeezed his shoulders, ''I-i need more,'' he breathed and whimpered as Jinki brushed a thumb over the head again. Jinki felt a hand wrap around his own cock, making his breath stutter in arousal.  
  
  
''Don't worry Jjong, I got you,'' he moaned in the male's neck and pulled away to reach across the bed and open a drawer in the bedside table. He fished out a bottle of lube, shuddering lightly when he felt Jonghyun's hand pump his cock and whimper ''You're so big,''.  
  
  
Jinki groaned and returned to capture his lips in a hot wet kiss, lips slid together and tongues met in the middle while Jinki squirted lube on his fingers and slid his hands around the vocalist's hips down towards his ass, he palmed one globe in his hand, enjoying the softness and the noises it pulled from Jonghyun's mouth before he moved the globe aside, exposing his hole to the cold air.  
  
  
Jonghyun shivered and pulled away from the kiss to bury his face in Jinki's neck as one of Jinki's lubed fingers teased around his hole and brushed over it. ''Aaaah,'' Jonghyun whimpered while Jinki smirked before working one finger inside the warm tight walls. Jonghyun gasped and squirmed at the weird feeling.  
  
  
Jinki pushed the finger in all the way to the knuckle before pulling it back out and sliding it in again. He repeated the motion until he added a second finger, Jonghyun winched a little at the sting it caused and entertained himself with sucking bruises in his lover's neck. Jinki tilted his head to the side and fluttered his eyes closed, feeling soft and wet lips kiss his skin while warm tightness surrounded his fingers. ''You feel so good'' he grunted and scissored his fingers inside of Jonghyun before adding a third finger.  
  
  
Jonghyun gasped and dug his nails deep in Jinki's shoulders, moaning as he felt full down there, he bucked his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Jinki's own and the smooth toned planes of his abs. Jonghyun pushed back against Jinki's fingers, wincing at the sting but moaning at the pleasure that flared up at the same time.  
  
  
Jinki licked his lips and whirled his fingers around, searching for that one spot that could make Jonghyun crazy. He smirked when he heard Jonghyun scream in pleasure while arching his back and slamming himself back down on his fingers, ''Hyung!! there right there!!''. Jinki tapped his prostate a few more times before Jonghyun pulled back and cupped his face, kissing his nose, cheeks, and mouth. ''Hyung, I need you now!'' he pleaded with wide wet eyes. Jinki nodded and slid his fingers out, he grabbed the lube and coated his hand before pumping himself hurriedly, He grabbed Jonghyun by his hips and hovered him over his cock. Jonghyun eagerly reached back to press Jinki's hard cock inside himself.

  
Slowly Jonghyun pushed the head against his entrance and pushed himself down. Jinki's cock popped into his hole making Jonghyun moan loudly and slowly slide himself down the shaft, closing his eyes tightly and he felt fuller by the second.  
  
  
''Shit!'' Jinki groaned and grabbed the blonde's waist tightly as Jonghyun slides further down his shaft until his balls touched the vocalist ass. Jinki bit his lip and threw his head back as Jonghyun clenched and fluttered warmly around him. ''You're so tight Jonghyun'' he cursed and squeezed his waist tightly as Jonghyun squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Jinki's neck, feeling the hot hard erection inside of him. He had never felt something like this before.  
  
  
Sure he'd had flings with girls here and there but they didn't have dicks so Jinki was his first. Jinki meanwhile rubbed his hands along Jonghyun's sides, awaiting the indication from Jonghyun to move. Jonghyun pulled away from his neck and brushed his lips against his. ''Move,'' he mewled before taking Jinki's lips in a passionate hot kiss.  
  
  
Jinki grabbed Jonghyun's hips and helped him rise until Jinki nearly slipped out before pushing himself back down. Jonghyun's breath hitched as their lips released to moan out their pleasure. Jinki bucked up gently, trying to urge the vocalist to move. Slowly Jjong started to bounce on him, mewling and whimpering, muscles rippling over his chest and abs as he fucked himself on the cock sliding deep in and out of him.  
  
  
''God Hyung, you are so big!!'' the blonde keened as he raised himself and slide back down. Jinki pressed kisses against his face as he raised his knees so Jonghyun could lean against them as he fucked himself on his dick.  
  
  
''Aaaaah,'' Jonghyun whimpered, his hair tousled, his eyes half-mast, his lips red, wet and swollen. Jinki couldn't find a better word other than _glorious_ for the sight in front of him. ''You're so good Jjongie'' he murmured hotly and moved one of his hands to wrap around the weeping dick of the vocalist, pulling breathy mewls from swollen lips. ''Yes Hyung! H-harder,'' Jonghyun shamelessly moaned and impaled himself harder on Jinki's chock. Jinki hungrily licked his lips as he watched his own cock slide smoothly, without resistance into the pink hole.

  
Jonghyun nearly screamed as Jinki's cock rubbed against his prostate, causing a chain reaction to happen and pre-cum spews from his cock all over the hand now furiously pumping his rock hard organ. Jonghyun wantonly bounced on Jinki's cock, moaning, and mewling as Jinki's cock hit his prostate on every trust.  
  
  
''H-Hyung,'' Jonghyun moaned and pressed himself against the other male, sliding wet lips against Jinki's. ''P-please,'' he continued, licking Jinki's lips. ''Tell me what you want Jjongie,'' the elder growled against him. ''I-i want to cum,'' he moaned and mewled when Jinki placed his hand on his hips and started to trust in him harder and faster as Jinki forced the vocalist to meet his trust.  
  
  
''Aaaaah yessss, harder, faster!!'' Jonghyun begged while fucking himself down, causing Jinki's cock to hit his prostate hard, arching his back, Jonghyun dug his nails in Jinki's shoulders, feeling his climax come. His now neglected cock slapped wetly against his belly and rubbed against Jinki's delicious abs. Hot breath whooshed across his right ear making him shiver.  
  
  
''Come for me Jjong,'' Jinki breathed before pulling his earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it softly. Jonghyun's breath hitched as he ground himself down on Jinki's cock, pressing Jinki's cock harshly against his prostate. He arched his back and moaned loudly as he came in hot spurts across his abs, chest and Jinki's abs and chest as well.  
  
  
The elder fucked him through his climax as he sucked a bruise on his neck. He grabbed the vocalists hips tightly, probably leaving bruises as he continued to fuck the smaller male in his lap, chasing after his own release. Jinki groaned long and loud as he came undone inside of the moaning male, coating his tightly hugging walls with his climax, faintly feeling lips on his throat as he came down from his high.  
  
  
''Gods,'' Jinki breathed and slowly pulled away to look at the smaller male in his lap. Jonghyun whimpered slightly, his eyes half-lidded as he coaxed Jinki in a kiss, much slower and less messy. He released Jonghyun's hips from their bruising grip and slid them up his sweaty back, one slid into the smaller males sweaty hair, while the other wrapped around his waist to pull Jonghyun closer.  
  
  
Jinki pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled his face, ''You feel so good,'' he breathed and watched Jonghyun shift and blush a little. Jinki grabbed him by the waist and lifted him, his dick slid out along with an amount of cum that probably put a carton of milk to shame.  
  
  
Jonghyun grunted and whimpered when the head came free with a pop and shivered and he was put down next to the older. ''Are you okay?'' Jinki asked while making them comfortable on the bed, settling himself against the pillows and pulling the fucked out male closer to himself before pulling the covers over them.  
  
  
''More than okay..'' Jonghyun breathed and snuggled against Jinki's chest while wrapping an arm around his waist. Jinki chuckled and hugged the man closer as they basked in the afterglow.  
  
  
''I wanted this for such a long time,'' Jonghyun confessed shyly hiding his face away when Jinki responded with a laugh. ''Aww don't be embarrassed, you are not the only one who wanted this to happen'' he said fondly and stroked the blonde head buried in his side.''Really Hyung?'' the younger asked and gazed back up with wide puppy eyes. Jinki chuckled while cupping his face and pecking his lips softly, ''Yes...I don't remember when it started but I have these feelings for so long now..'' he murmured and watched Jonghyun smile happily at the knowledge of this.  
  
  
''What about you Jjong?'' he asked and pecked his lips again, he couldn't stop himself. ''Probably since the Lucifer era, you turned in such a bad boy and that long hair,'' Jonghyun almost moaned and captured his lips in a deep kiss. ''You don't know how many times, I wanted to grab you and just...'' He trailed off hotly before kissing Jinki desperately.  
  
  
Jinki chuckled and sucked on the blonde's tongue for a bit to indulge him before pulling away. ''Well I'm glad we decided to finally do something about it, best Christmas present ever!'' he cheered and pulled Jonghyun closer to his side.  
  
  
Jonghyun laughed and snuggled closer, ''Are we like boyfriends now?'' he asked shyly and watched Jinki look at him with a fond gaze again. ''Of course Jjongie, I like to go on dates with you, cuddle you, sleep with you and of course the sex,'' he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
  
Jonghyun chuckled, blushed and poked him in the side. ''Hyung!!'' he whined while pouting,''What?'' Jinki asked innocently, ''You're magnificent when you are in the moment and really sexy when you cum,'' he licked his lips and slid a hand down the blonde's back to squeeze an ass cheek. Jonghyun yelped and slapped his chest. ''Pervert!'' he pouted and hid his face in his side again. Jinki laughed and caressed his back.  
  
  
''No seriously Jjong, you make a perfect boyfriend,'' he said seriously. Jonghyun looked up with an adorable smile, all teeth, and pink cheeks. Jinki closed the space between them and kissed his now boyfriend passionately on the lips, curling his tongue over his and sucking on it to pull a moan from him.''Merry Christmas Jjongie,'' he whispered softly against wet lips and pecked them again to get the message across. ''I love you,'' Jinki confessed with a fond smile.   
  
  
Jonghyun smiled up to him and raised a hand to caress Jinki's handsome face, watching his fingertips glide against sweaty but soft skin.  
Finally, he could touch Jinki, his friend, bandmate, a leader but above all his boyfriend. ''Merry Christmas Hyung, I love you too''.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my Beta Reader Doylebaby ♥


End file.
